Pitch black vs lectrice
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: 'Quel arôme de peur...' pensais-je en passant mon nez au dessus. J'y trempais mes lèvres... 'un cru de quinze ans d'âge, plutôt rond en bouche et vif sur le palet... un bon cru... elle avait bien vieilli...' pensais-je en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas exactement où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle faisait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre.
1. Chapter 1

À quoi bon faire des cauchemars, quand la réalité en est un ? À quoi bon s'inventer des monstres quand de simple mots pouvaient être assassins ? À quoi bon me torturer l'esprit alors que le monde qui m'entourait le faisait déjà ...? Et ça a encore été le cas aujourd'hui... et toute la semaine... tous les jours depuis que j'ai changé... les rires, les critiques, les gloussements... les doigts pointés vers moi... mais qu'est-ce que j'avais ? De l'acné ? Du ventre ? Des habits démodés ? Une envie de me cacher sous la table à chaque fois que je sentais le regard de quelqu'un sur moi ?... ouais... j'avais sûrement tout ça... Pourquoi devrais-je endurer quelque chose que je n'ai pas voulu ? Pourquoi devrais-je accepter un corps qu'on m'a imposée ?!

Je montai dans le bus et m'assis devant... là où personne n'allait jamais... d'habitude je mettais mon casque... mais je l'avais oublié... alors j'ai commencé à lire le livre que j'avais emprunté il était vraiment pas terrible... encore une énième version de La Belle et la Bête... mais pourquoi dans tous ces trucs, c'est toujours la femme qui est canon et doit accepter le type pour ce qu'il a au fond de lui ? Ça pourrait pas être l'inverse pour une fois ? Pourquoi dire aux garçons que c'est pas grave d'être laid, alors que les seuls traits qu'on les filles dans ses histoires sont superficiel et ne s'étende qu'au physique et à des activités de loisir qui ne servirons décidément à rien ?! Est-ce que l'acceptation et la beauté intérieure ne sont que des choses auxquelles les hommes ne sont pas tenus de croire ou même d'appliquer ?

Je débattais souvent du sujet, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à en parler à quelqu'un... parce qu'il me riraient au nez. Parce qu'ils me diraient que c'est une excuse de 'moche'... ils avaient peut-être raison...

Après un moment, je descendis du bus et me dirigeai vers la maison où j'allais baby-sitter le petit Jules... un petit ange. Les parents s'étaient réservés une petite soirée en amoureux... mais bon, moi j'avais mon petit rayon de soleil... je n'ai jamais eu de frère et sœur... personne à défendre ou a cajoler... personne pour qui je devais rester forte et me battre... mais bon, au moins j'aidais le petit pour ses devoirs...

Il entamait sa dernière année de primaire... et il en était ravi. Il m'a tout racontée, des habits de sa nouvelle maîtresse, jusqu'aux nombre de craies dans le bac du tableau... avec une telle mémoire, il pourrais servir de base de données. Je lui ai préparé à manger vers sept heures, puis j'ai lancé un film... et il se pourrait qu'il soit interdit aux moins de douze ans... je ne saurais dire, le chiffre est presque effacé~...

 _au même moment_

'Quel ennui depuis ma défaite... et toutes ses petites lumières qui passent leur temps à briller... leurs enfants, leurs batteries sans fils... les enfant... ils gloussent, ils piaillent ils salissent tout ! ...mais c'est tellement plus amusant quand ils hurlent et pleurent de peur !' pensais-je en faisant le tour de mon globe. Je n'avais pas quitté les souterrains depuis plus de deux ans maintenant... à quoi bon ? Au moindre carré de peau à la surface, les gardiens me seraient tomber dessus en moins de deux et hop ! Retour dans mon trou... Je n'avais pas non plus intérêt à faire avoir des cauchemars aux enfants... là, pour le coup, ils seraient carrément venu me débusquer comme un lapin... de Pâque... à être seul trop longtemps, l'humour en prend un coup...

Comme je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, je refis le tour des lieux les galeries, la grande salle, je suis allé vérifier si les cages étaient bien accrochées, puis j'ai recollé des pièces de la vielle mosaïque que je détestais... un 'cadeau' de l'homme de la lune... ma 'naissance'... mon exile oui ! Plus tard, je suis allé encore plus loin dans mon repère ma cave à cauchemars. Tous mis en bouteilles depuis mon arrivée sur cette terre, étiquetés, rangés et classés par famille, sexe, tranche d'âge... 'Autant vérifier tout ça... puisque j'ai du temps à perdre...' me dis-je en prenant ma liste. Tout me semblait en ordre... j'avais déjà fais plusieurs rangées quand quelque chose m'est passé entre les jambes. Surpris, je suis parti en arrière et me rattrapai sur une étagère. Malheureusement, le bois céda et les bouteilles de la rangée se mirent à rouler vers le sol je les stoppai à temps et, utilisant mon sable pour maintenir le tout le temps de chercher de nouveaux clous, je donnais un coup de pied dans le cauchemars qui m'avait fait trébucher.

Une fois la bêtise réparée, je vérifiai l'emplacement des bouteilles et, après avoir soufflé dessus, je vis que la petite y/n n'avait pas été marquée comme adolescente... c'était déjà un exploit de m'être souvenu de son nom... je n'avais jamais eu affaire à un tel générateur d'ennui... du moins pendant son enfance... elle au moins elle regardait sous son lit avant de monter... elle m'avait aussi dit bonne nuit plusieurs fois... mais ses cauchemars étaient d'une monotonie... ! Et toujours la même chose ! Cette enfant n'avait vraiment aucune imagination... et pile au moment où les films d'horreur l'avaient un peu débridée... elle avait quitté l'enfance. 'Je me demande comment ce cru a tourné ?' me demandai-je en tournant la bouteille entre mes mains... 'Après tout, les gardiens n'en sauraient rien... ils ne s'occupent que des enfants... une adolescente ne figurera pas sur le globe du barbu bedonnant... Allez zou !' me dis-je en prenant la bouteille avec moi.

Je la posait sur ma vieille table de pierre, allai me chercher un ballon de vin et après l'avoir déposé à côté, j'utilisai mon sable comme tire bouchon. Une fois chose faite, je me versai un doigt du liquide noir et brillant, puis le fis tourner dans le verre. 'Quel arôme de peur...' pensais-je en passant mon nez au dessus. J'y trempais mes lèvres... 'un cru de quinze ans d'âge, plutôt rond en bouche et vif sur le palet... un bon cru... elle avait bien vieilli...' pensais-je en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas exactement où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle faisait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre. Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et en pris une bonne gorgée... son cauchemar allait commencer...

 _au même moment_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais au moment même où, après avoir envoyé Jules au lit, je finissais la vaisselle, j'eus un véritable 'coup de barre'. J'ai a peine eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au canapé, que je m'effondrai dessus, mes yeux de plus en plus lourds et ma respiration se forçait de ralentir... je n'avais jamais vécu cela... et, après un certain moment dans le noir le plus complet, j'entendis quelque chose caser, comme une brindille et mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

Je ne voyais pas grand chose, mais au bout d'un certain temps, je parvins à remarquer des racines tordues et couvertes de lichen tout autour de moi. Lentement, je me redressai sur un coude et regardai à l'extérieur via l'enchevêtrement lâche des racines une forêt sombre, des arbres couleur de jais partout, des fourrés... mais où est-ce que j'avais atterri ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je restai là pendant un moment, incertaine devant un lieu si sombre et froid... Au bout d'un moment, je sentis quelque chose frôler ma main je me raidis. Puis, alors que j'allais regarder ce que c'était, une souffle tiède s'écrasa sur ma nuque et, avec un hoquet de surprise, je sortis en courant d'entre les racines. Il faisait vraiment noir et, alors que je pensais poser le pied sur un sol stable, mon pied glissa et j'arrivais la tête la première dans la boue... je ne sentais rien... ni mes bras, ni mes jambes... pas même ma tête... ! Je relevais les yeux et vis que j'étais dans une clairière... ou un bourbier... les arbres étaient tellement loin... et regardant plus haut, je vis peu à peu les étoiles se noyer dans le ciel d'encre... je me sentais perdue... pas une lumière... pas même la lune n'était là pour me montrer le chemin...

Soudain, un bruit de brindille que l'on brise résonna dans la clairière... je regardais frénétiquement, cherchant du regard le moindre mouvement, mais ne trouvais rien. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire bouger mes membres...

Tout à coup, je sentis un regard se poser sur moi et, relevant encore une fois la tête, je vis une silhouette fine, sombre, d'apparence calme... et familière... ?

\- « Maman... ? » murmurais-je en reconnaissant ses contours. Transporté par la joie et soulagée de voir que je n'étais plus seule, je ne réfléchis pas et, levai un bras hors de la boue en l'appelant pour attirer son attention... mais rien. Je l'appelai plus fort cette fois-ci toujours rien. À ce moment, alors que des larmes me montaient aux yeux, je la vis faire demi-tour et, horrifiée à l'idée de rester coincée dans cette marne, je hurlai à l'aide, criant le plus fort possible... elle disparut.

Je ne retenais plus mes larmes et frappai le sol aqueux du poing, faisant gicler des gerbes de boue un peu partout... J'en avais dans les yeux, le nez, la bouche... goûtant malgré moi l'acidité du sol. Mais je ne bougeais pas... je n'arrivais pas... je ne pouvais pas...

\- « maman... » gémis-je en resserrant mes doigts sur la boue malléable. « j't'en supplie... reviens... aide moi... » sanglotai-je, en baissant la tête, mon front totalement plongé dans la boue.

Soudain, j'entendis comme un battement d'aile derrière-moi et, un instant plus tard, quelque chose m'agrippa les cheveux violemment. Criant de douleur, le chose lâcha prise et, suivant la chose sombre du regard, il me sembla que c'était un hibou... ou une chouette... ses grand yeux jaunes et brillants me fixaient et, dans un battement d'ailes suivi d'un hululement sinistre, je sentis quelque chose m'attraper les jambes. Je me débattis, tapai sur cette chose mais, de plus en plus de 'racines' m'entourèrent et, tentant désespérément de rester à la surface, je plantai mes doigts dans la boue qui jamais ne m'aurait retenue elle m'entraînèrent au fond.

 _ **Se laisser submerger par l'émotion... à son âge... ! …quelle délice...**_

Ces choses me tiraient de plus en plus vite, passant entre les racines, pierres et autres choses qui constituaient sans doute cet espèce de sable mouvant, je sentis bientôt la pression sur mon corps se relâcher d'un coup et, tombai comme une masse sur un sol dur, froid et humide. En partie sonnée, je tentai de me relever en m'aidant de mes quatre membres, mais ne parvins qu'à me couper sur une roche. Après un petit moment, je m'assis sur mes mollet, regardant ce qui maintenant m'entourait

Une espèce de grotte.. ou un boyau de mine... je ne saurais dire... mais tout était sombre, vide... et chaque goutte qui tombait du plafond démultipliait le bruit de son impacte avec le sol par l'écho impressionnant de la cavité. À pars ça et ma respiration, rien d'autre ne semblait avoir la force de briser le silence épais et pesant qui régnait ici. Silencieuse, et de peur d'être attaquée par je ne sais quoi, je me relevais et avançai précautionneusement dans une direction au hasard...

J'avançai depuis tellement longtemps... en silence. J'avais peur et, même si seuls mes pas et gouttes résonnaient dans le noir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. Je n'avais rien pour voir alors, avec mes deux mains contre la paroi gauche, je marchais à l'aveuglette. Je savais que pour sortir d'un tel lieu, il fallait suivre les courant d'airs... mais je n'avais rien sentis jusque là... je ne savais même pas s'il existait une sortie... quoi qu'il y avait de l'air ici... alors peut-être... mais c'est un cauchemar... la logique terrestre ne marche sans doute pas ici... je pourrais très bien marcher pour des siècles et des siècles ici... et ne jamais trouver de sortie... !

 _ **J'ai vu bon nombre de rats de laboratoire avec plus de volonté que ça...**_

Soudain, alors que j'allais m'appuyer sur la paroi, ma main ne trouva rien : je tombai. Dévalant sur ce qui me sembla être de la glace, je voulu hurler mais ma voix ne répondis pas. Soudain, je ne sentis plus de sol sous et tombai avec fracas dans une eau glaciale. Je remontai à la surface et vis au loin une raie de lumière. Ne perdant pas de temps, je nageai jusqu'au commencement de la plate forme et escaladai du mieux que je pus. Les roches étaient glissantes et je me fatiguais très vite, mais cette lumière était un tel soulagement après avoir marché dans l'ombre pendant si longtemps... que je mis ma crampe et rate de côté j'atteins le sommet.

Dans un dernier effort, je me hissai sur les pierres et, roulant sur le côté, je souris à la vue de la percée lumineuse. Soudain, la lumière vacilla et une ombre s'étendit jusqu'à moi l'oiseau.

Perché sur un crâne immense, le rapace me dévisageait intensément.

Je m'attendais au pire alors, lentement, je décidai de me lever... ma possible fuite n'en aurait été que facilitée. Comme il ne bougeait plus, je commençai par faire un pas vers la lumière, quand tout à coup,ses yeux se mirent à briller de plus belle et, dans une vague de matière sombre, il éclata. Je protégeai mes yeux de mes avant bras et quand je relevai la tête, je ne vis que du noir. Pas un bruit alentour, pas un seul bruissement d'eau... pas même de battement d'aile... 'je suis... seule pour de bon...' pensai-je en agrippant mes épaules, mes mains tremblantes.

 _Y/n_

\- « Maman ? » appelai-je incrédule... je l'avais entendue... « MAMAN JE SUIS LA ! VIENS ! » pleurai-je en regardant tout autour de moi. Soudain, une vague lumière apparu derrière moi. Je tournai lentement la tête, et vis la silhouette de ma mère, les bras tendus vers moi. Transportée par la joie, je me mis à courir dans sa direction et, au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que sa taille ne changeait pas je n'avançais pas ! Je me mis à courir plus vite, et d'un coup, elle recula d'au moins une cinquantaine de mètres... « MAMAAAAANNNN ! » hurlais-je en recommençant à courir de plus belle... mais encore une fois, elle m'échappait... je n'était plus qu'à une dizaines de mètres... et d'un coup, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai par terre... mais je ne lâchai pas ! Je continuai, encore et encore et encore... puis après une troisième chute, je me relevai et, alors que je m'apprêtai à recommencer, mes pieds refusèrent d'avancer... non pas que quelque chose les avait attrapés... ni même qu'ils soient embourbés, mais c'était juste... quelque chose qui me disait d'arrêter... que même si la persévérance est une chose essentielle... peut-être que... d'être seul... parfois... n'était pas un problème en soit... Je ne bougeais plus et, sans vraiment réfléchir, je fis demi-tour et partis dans l'ombre... je pleurais à ce moment là, et plus j'avançai dans cette direction, plus j'avais la sensation que mes larmes givraient sur mes joues... mes yeux me faisaient mal et, marchant dans le silence depuis un moment, je commençai à entendre les remous de l'eau... je rouvrais finalement les yeux et, après avoir enlevé les petits morceau de glaces de mes paupières, je vis que j'étais de retour sur la plate forme... l'oiseau avait disparu.

 _ **Alors que vas tu faire maintenant ? Hein petite ...?**_

M'éloignant de lumière, je fis le tour du squelette et découvris une cavité dans le creux de sa gueule. Je m'en approchai et, en passant sa gueule, j'eus l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête... je ne saurais dire ce qui s'était passé... mais, en plus du froid qui m'a touché jusqu'aux os, j'ai également ressenti une certaine tristesse... mais je ne pouvais compter que sur moi... maman n'était plus là... c'était stupide de courir après un esprit... les morts restent ce qu'ils sont... des os et des souvenirs...

'abandonner l'idée qu'elle revienne,... et ne pas l'oublier... voilà mon nouveau devoir...' me dis-je avant de sauter dans le puits, une nouvelle flamme dans le cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh que j'avais regretté ma témérité le tunnel que j'avais emprunté descendait presque à quatre-vingt degrés... la vitesse était phénoménale et les pierres irrégulières. À chaque dénivelé, que ce soit mon derrière ou mon dos, aucun des deux ne s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Soudain, alors que le passage se faisait plus étroit et, piquée et écorchée de toutes parts par les ronces et autres branches qui bloquaient le passage, je m'écrasai bientôt contre un tronc que je n'avais pas réussi à éviter. Mes nombreuses coupures me brûlaient et le sang qui s'en échappait m'affaiblissait au point de me faire voir trouble. Même si rien n'avait craqué, je vérifié tout de même si tout fonctionnait bien... Une fois chose faite, je tâchais de passer à travers le mur de végétation. Mes mains étaient en sang force d'écarter les tiges hérissées, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant... pas après une telle descente... et de toute façon, où serais-je allée ?

Après une pénible traversé, je me retrouvai devant un gigantesque lac souterrain. Étrangement, la voûte était constellée de centaines de milliers de petit cristaux rouges qui brillaient sur la pierre sombre et humide. Contre toute attente, cette ambiance qui aurait tout aussi bien pue être effrayante me paraissait tout à fait charmante. Mais ce n'était pas tout de regarder le paysage, il me fallait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

À ce moment, j'entendis quelque chose glisser ou ramper derrière moi et me retournai immédiatement. Je reculai d'un pas, et failli tomber dans le lac. Je recouvrai mon équilibre et regardai à nouveau derrière moi. Soudain, une chose se précipita vers moi en un assourdissant bruit d'ailes. Je n'eus pas le temps de me baisser et tomber en arrière une fois pour toute. Je n'avais pas pied et, remontant pour respirer, je vis que mon assaillant était la chouette de tout à l'heure. J'avais toujours préféré les volatiles dans mon assiette, et celui-là ne coupait certainement pas à la règle ! 'Oh toi, si je te chope, ce sera KFC au menu !' grognai-je en nageant vers l'îlot central. Je me hissai hors de l'eau en escaladant les nombreux blocs qui jonchaient le sol.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel derrière les ruines apparentes et décrépies, un véritable jardin avait poussé. Des arbres rougeoyants à perte de vue... même la lierre avait pris cette couleur pourpre et orangée... Perdue dans cette vision féerique, je fus ramené au présent par une énième lacération de mon cuir chevelu par ce piaf de malheur. Exaspérée par cet animal stupide, je descendis des blocs et me retrouvai à présent à marcher sur un tapis de feuilles dont les crépitements résonnaient à chacun de mes pas. D'abord remontée contre l'importun, je finis par me laisser emporter par la beauté des lieux les couleurs chaudes, les lumières des flambeaux que je venais de remarquer, les insectes qui tournaient autour... et maintenant la légère brume qui descendait sur le sol... été-t-ais-je enfin sortie de ce cauchemar ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'approchai une statue partiellement couverte de lierre rouge et, soulevant la végétation, je découvris la statue d'un véritable Apollon... grand, musclé, imberbe et les traits fins... jamais la force et l'élégance ne s'étaient aussi parfaitement accordées. Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule je me raidis. Puis une deuxième s'ajouta de l'autre côté... je ne savais pas quoi faire... à vrai dire, je ne savais même pas quoi penser... est-ce que je voulais partir ? Est-ce que je préférerai rester ?

Les deux mains descendirent de concert le long de mes bras et je frémis avais-je peur ? Froid ? Ou peut-être... mais pensées furent totalement évincées lorsque l'une de ses mains se posa sur ma hanche, traçant des cercles concentrique du bout de ses doigts. La sensation était étrange mais je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se fermer, ni même empêcher mes jambes de trembler. Je tenais à peine debout, mon esprit à la limite de l'abandon... mais pourquoi Diable ressentais-je de telles sensations... comment de si petites actions pouvaient-elles provoquer un tel déchaînement d'informations contradictoires ?! J'avais peur mais je ne voulais pas partir... ma tête me hurlais de déguerpir, mais mes jambes restaient de marbre... et pendant ce temps, ses mains continuaient leur chemin... traçant, caressant... mais soudain, je sentis quelque chose de glacé et rêche sur ma peau... comme... des écailles ? À cet instant, j'ouvris les yeux et vis une chose enserrer ma taille... mais ce n'était pas un bras... froid et sec, la chose qui m'entourait était ornée d'une mosaïque d'écailles allant du bordeaux au vermillon, ainsi que d'autres blanches. Alors que j'essayai de donner du sens à tout ce que je voyais, je sentis quelque chose d'encore plus glacé vibrer contre mon cou dans un bruit semblable à un serpent humant l'air.

 _ **Tic, tac y/n... tic, tac~ combien de temps encore avant qu'il n'attaque ?**_

Laissant parler mon instinct de survie, je tournais immédiatement la tête et mordis la chose qui chatouillait mon cou. La chose fus tranchée par mes dents et, dans un cris affreux, la chose me lança dans les airs. Heureusement pour moi, l'impact fus stoppé par le lierre qui se trouvait là... ou du moins, le pensais-je.

En effet, alors que je regardai mon bras pour voir s'il n'avait rien, je me rendis compte que j'avais atterri sur des cadavres aux cages thoraciques broyées et, à en jugé par les somptueuses robes en lambeaux qui les recouvraient en partie, j'en déduisis que d'autres avaient eu moins de chance que moi. À ce moment, j'entendis le même bruit qu'à ma sortie du tunnel. Me relevant rapidement, je tentais de scanner les lieux du mieux que je pouvais. Tous les arbres couverts de feuilles rouges étaient maintenant devenu des amas de bois sombre et terne d'où pendaient des corps et autres 'décorations' morbides qui me firent frémir d'horreur. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire une critique de design, je me cachai derrière un pilier et tâchai de garder ma respiration la plus silencieuse possible... 'ça ne servirais à rien... si cette chose est un véritable serpent, alors la simple chaleur de mon corps le guidera à moi...' pensai-je en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours. Mais comment avais-je pus me faire berner ? Une telle illusion... comment ? À ce moment, une odeur ignoble me parvint et, en regardant mon bras écorché, je compris que le lac dans lequel j'étais tombé en était la cause ces pierres rouges devaient rendre cette eau hallucinogène... et le fait d'être tombée dedans avec des plaies ouvertes, n'avait fait qu'augmenter les chances de céder au effets du produit...

C'était bien joli de savoir ça, mais ça ne réglait toujours pas mon problème de reptile... IL me fallait quelque chose... n'importe quoi ! Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être si dur de battre une telle monstruosité...si ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, et bien trop préoccupée pour m'en rendre compte avant, je sentis des gouttes tomber sur mon front et, ne prenant même pas le temps de lever la tête, je m'élançai en une roulade le plus loin possible du serpent et couru me cacher immédiatement. 'Bon, réfléchissons les serpent ont une mauvaise vue, sentent les vibrations dans l'air, et peuvent traquer grâce à la chaleur corporelle ou bien à l'odeur...' pensai-je. Il me fallait trouver un moyen de neutraliser au moins un de ces sens.

 _ **Mhhh mais c'est que ça commence à devenir intéressant... !**_

Mais maintenant que j'y repensais, j'avais déjà coupé sa langue... j'avais sentis la chair céder sous ma morsure. Le seul moyen de me débarrasser rapidement de ce truc était de porter un coup direct à sa tête. Soudain, je vis une queue rouge glisser derrière les blocs qui me faisaient face il me fallait quelque chose et vite ! Vite ! Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une gigantesque gueule se jeta sur moi ma jambe était prise. Le serpent me secouait de droite à gauche, de haut en bas et tentait tant bien que mal de prendre ma deuxième jambe dans sa gueule mais je tenait bon. Heureusement pour moi, la chose n'avait pas de crochet, mais le fait d'être secouée et frappée contre tous les murs et autres commençait à m'affaiblir grandement et, me projetant contre un pilier, j'attrapai une broche funéraire et au moment où la chose me remonta, je lui plantai la pointe dans l'œil. Il hurla de douleur et, croyant qu'il allait me lâcher, je relâchai ma vigilance.

 _ **Ah ah ah~ grossière erreur jeune fille~**_

La chose m'avala entière et, passant dans son gosier, je sentis l'odeur fétide des anciens corps en décomposition. Compressée à l'intérieur de ses anneaux, j'entendis plusieurs fois des os se briser... mais ce n'étaient pas les miens... En effet, au bout d'un moment, je rencontrai des ossements et, me sembla-t-il, une barre de métal. Je n'avais quasiment pas de place pour bouger et je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux alors, attrapant cette barre à deux mains, je la rapprochai de moi et la plantai du mieux que je pus dans la paroi interne du reptile. Comme je l'entendais hurler, je tirai un grand coup sur la barre et agrandis la blessure mes poumons me brûlaient déjà, je devais sortir... le sang se répandait trop vite à l'intérieur ! Je tirai encore une fois de toutes mes forces et, avec a pression du sang, je fus expulsée du serpent et, couchée sur le ventre, j'assistai à l'agonie de la créature qui m'avait pourchassée.

 _ **Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une percée~ je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette nuit**_

Secouant sa tête en cercle, il s'écrasa finalement sur le sol et un bloc fragilisé termina le travail. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, j'essuyai le sang de mon visage.

Comment avais-je pus verser tant de sang ? Moi qui n'avais jamais même levé la main sur une mouche ? Mon instinct m'avait-il remplacée ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je me redressai un moment et, regardant mes mains trembler, je sentis quelque chose monter en moi, quelque chose que j'avais déjà ressentis avant... cette flamme qui semblait avoir pris dans mon cœur semblait s'étendre... grossir... mais ça ne me rassurait pas... ça ne me rendait pas plus heureuse, ni plus calme... c'était juste... là. Autre cette chaleur, je sentais parfaitement mes jambes et mon dos... peut-être trop d'ailleurs, mais je n'avais plus de temps à perdre. Me rapprochant du mur le plus proche, je m'y agrippai pour m'aider à me relever et, une fois sur mes deux jambes branlantes je me mis en marche. J'avais fais au moins deux fois le tour de l'îlot, et rien ne semblait mener autre part... pas un seul trou, tunnel, pont ou quoi que ce soit... et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas nager dans cette eau... si elle était vraiment à l'origine de mes hallucinations et m'avait causée une telle confusion en s'infiltrant par quelques égratignures... mais qu'aurai-je subis avec celles que le serpent blanc m'avait infligée ?

Je n'avais rien de bien grave à part des bleus, égratignures et autres coupures... de toute façon, même avec les deux jambes en miette, je ne serais jamais restée ici... plutôt mourir. Je refis donc un tour pour trouver de quoi faire un radeau ou au moins escalader jusqu'à trouver une sortie... Par dépit, je décidai de faire un peu de varappe et, pour ne pas être totalement à la merci de ce qui allait fatalement me tomber dessus, j'embarquai ce qui me semblait être une dague rituelle et l'enfonçai le plus possible dans ma botte... l'accrocher avec du tissu aurait été une gêne lors d'une attaque surprise.

Remise, je regardai un peu les alentours pour vérifier si ce maudit piaf était encore là pour m'offrir une épilation pas une chouette en vue.

Je commençai mon ascension et, longeant la paroi glissante, je dus souvent fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard des cristaux rougeoyants qui y étaient incrustés. Je n'en étais même pas à vingt mètre de mon point de départ et j'en avais déjà marre... 'Quelle volonté ! Et tu t'étonnes de pas avoir ne serais-ce que des remarques encourageantes en sport !' me dis-je, un sourire sardonique plastré sur mon visage. Prenant sur moi et mon manque évident de motivation, je continuai tout de même et avec toute la détermination dont je disposais... autrement dit, environ cinq pour cents de mon esprit.

La sueur coulait le long de mes tempes, mes doigts tremblaient de fatigue à force de se cramponner aux roches humides et, assaillie par une soudaine migraine, je blâmai ses maudits cristaux et leurs supposés effets hallucinogènes. Toutefois, je parvins à la rive opposée et, alors que je récupérais mon souffle, j'entendis comme des pierres bouger. Je tournai alors la tête vers la source de se bruit, et vis avec horreur que la porte se murait toute seule.

Je sprintai vers le passage mais, alors que j'y étais presque, la cadence augmenta d'un coup et se referma juste devant moi. Incapable de m'arrêter avant, j'entrai en collision avec la pierre qui céda et, basculant en avant, je sortis de l'eau et arrivai sur l'îlot que j'avais quitté... 'MAIS QU- C'EST QUOI CE MERDIER ?!' pensai-je en regardant frénétiquement autour de moi.

Soudain, j'entendis le maudit hululement de mon ennemi à plumes et évitai de peu ses serres. Elle poussa un autre cris perçant et revint à la charge mais cette fois-ci, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire, je sortis la dague.

Il était presque sur moi et, alors que j'allai lui asséner un coup, son image parut se brouiller, se distordre ou se mélanger avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros... quelque chose avec les mêmes grands yeux jaunes luisants, mais avec la taille impressionnante d'une vache ou d'un cheval. Partant du principe que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion due à ma récente immersion, j'attaquai.

Mais, alors que la lame allait entrer en contact avec la chose, elle explosa en un nuage de cendre... Je m'arrêtai immédiatement et balayai quelques particules de ma main.

Soudain, une bonne partie des particules se trouvant sur ma main et voletant autour se resserrèrent autour de ma main. Voyant cela, je préparai mon arme à frapper, mais ma main fut happée dans la bouche de ce qui me sembla être un cheval... mais en bien plus cauchemardesque ! À ce moment, les yeux se mirent à briller de plus belle et, voyant tout autour de moi se déchirer en milliers de lambeaux noirs, je ne saurais décrire ce qui m'est arrivée, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur...

 _ **C'est bien joli de se promener dans sa tête à la recherche de quelque chose... mais c'est mieux de savoir quoi...**_

Je ne voyais presque rien et, alors que cette chose me tirais, l'espace autour de moi devint de plus en plus froid. Soudain, alors qu'une lumière bleutée faisait son apparition dans mon champs de vision, la créature me lâcha et, dispersant les cendres, une grande quantité d'eau s'engouffra à l'intérieur je retins ma respiration.

Je ne savais plus où était le bas du haut, j'avais bien trop tourné sur moi même pendant que je coulais... mais je devais trouver de l'air. Mes poumons me brûlaient déjà alors, tentant le tout pour le tout et outrepassant la possibilité d'un aveuglement dû à une eau corrompue, j'ouvris les yeux.

Des choses sombres et rapide ondulaient tout autour de moi, me frôlant de temps à autre... J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de requin... Toute ces silhouettes m'encerclaient, s'approchaient, s'écartaient au dernier moment... je devais sortir, mais j'avais peur d'attirer plus d'attention sur ma personne... Je devais prendre une décision... je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette position pour toujours ! Déterminée à m'en sortir, je resserrai mon emprise sur mon arme et, gardant un œil attentif sur ce qui m'entourait, je remontai vers la seule source de lumière... la surface.

À ce moment, je les vis tous foncer sur moi et, battant des pieds plus vite, je tranchai, tournai et assénai des coups à tous ceux qui m'approchaient de trop près. Je les vis s'éloigner et, remarquant qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, je me précipitai vers la surface et me hissai sur le sol de pierre avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas.

Ce jeu devenait de plus en plus intéressant... je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir rendu visite à des adolescents plus souvent ! 'Quelles frayeurs rafraîchissantes, tangibles... réelles... exquises ! À la fois consciente et inexpérimentée... peureuse et féroce... Mais je me demande … jusqu'à quel point ce petit animal peut être poussé avant de mordre...' me demandai-je en regardant la jeune fille se relever.

Elle semblait totalement perdue et tremblait comme une feuille... mais outre la peur et l'incompréhension... il y avait quelque chose... d'autre... quelque chose de triste, de mélancolique... 'Ahhh~ oui... l'amertume d'une larme de désespoir' ricanai-je en me déplaçant juste derrière elle.

Je la regardais s'essorer les cheveux, une dague à la main... 'Oh, il semblerait que la brebis égarée n'est pas entièrement sans défense...' me dis-je, un sourire s'immisçant sur mon visage... jamais un enfant n'avait combattu sa peur à ce point... la plupart se contentaient de gémir, hurler ou pleurer pour que leur parents viennent les chercher... et ne faisaient que redoubler leurs hurlements quand ils les voyaient partirent sans même leur accorder un regard... à ce niveau, ce n'était même plus amusant de les entendre... j'en avais presque toujours des migraines...

Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas avec elle... Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je voulu poser ma main sur son épaule... mais, comme de bien entendu, ma main devint bleu en entrant en contact avec elle...

Je m'apprêtai à partir quand j'eus soudain l'impression qu'un glaçon venait de fusionner avec mon épaule droite. Alertée, je me retournai promptement et scannai les environs à la recherche d'un monstre ou quoi que ce soit d'étrange... mais il n'y avait rien.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas résonner au loin... ça se rapprochait. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui m'attendait dans cette direction alors, étant donné que trois autre chemins se présentaient à moi, je pris celui de gauche.

Les bruits de pas continuaient et, malgré le fait que je cours toujours plus vite, ils ne semblaient pas s'éloigner... 'Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?' me demandai-je en sautant par dessus des débris d'une fontaine en ruine. 'J'en peux plus !' me dis-je en m'arrêtant. Il avait beau faire, froid ici, je n'en mourrais pas moins de chaud mes tempes essuyaient une véritable inondation et mes jambes ainsi que ma rate menaçaient de rendre leur tablier. Après seulement quelques dizaines de secondes de repos, j'entendis des bruits de pas esseulés se rapprocher rapidement. Ni une ni deux, je repris ma course. Toutefois, je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour sprinter comme je l'avais fait avant et, malgré tous mes efforts et volonté, je les entendais gagner du terrain.

Je n'osai pas tourner la tête pour regarder et, prenant un virage serré vers la gauche, j'arrivai devant une fontaine couverte de ce qui me sembla être de la suie... je me rendis alors compte que je l'étais également... une sorte de pluie de cendre me tombait dessus depuis avant... et je venais à peine de la remarquer...

Mais je me remis rapidement à courir quand les bruits revinrent vers moi. Maintenant à un carrefour, je décidai d'aller droit devant et, sautant par dessus une... plaque d'égout circulaire..., je m'arrêtai juste après un son métallique avait retentis derrière moi.

Je me retournai en sursaut et n'eus le temps de voir que de la fumée et une ombre furtive sortir de là, avant de me faire traîner par une petite main qui refusait de me lâcher. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière, et vis que la brume arrivait bien trop rapidement sur nous pour n'être que des particules d'eau.

Partant du principe que la 'petite fille' qui courait devant moi voulait m'aider, je la suivis du mieux que je pus sans faire d'histoire. Toutefois, je faillis reculer au moment où elle fonça face à un mur en pierre d'apparence robuste, mais ce dernier s'ouvrit immédiatement quand elle arriva à deux mètres de lui. Nous passâmes et, nous arrêtèrent juste après. La brume arrivait sur nous mais, juste avant qu'elle ne passe le mur, il se referma hermétiquement étions-nous sauvés ?

Je voulus lui poser la question, mais elle m'entraîna encore à travers des ronces et débris divers et variés. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une gigantesque gargouille aux cornes proéminentes et, montant dans sa gueule, la petite me fit signe de la suivre je le fis.

L'endroit était sombre, humide et vraiment étroit. Là où la petite passait à quatre pattes, je dus ramper en baissant la tête et, une fois le petit tunnel passé, je débouchai dans une entre où je ne voyais même pas mes mains devant moi. J'entendis des pas tout autour de moi et, regrettant amèrement d'avoir fait confiance à un de mes cauchemars, je fus infiniment surprise et aussi un peu éblouie par la lumière orangée qui illumina l'espace.

Déjà émerveillée par l'apparition d'une couleur douce, je ne pouvais que sourire en voyant du vert, bleu, rose et violet s'ajouter au tout. Moi qui m'attendais à une caverne vide et humide, je me trouvais face à une véritable caverne d'Ali baba... mais en version enfant

Du cheval à bascule au hula hoop, tout était sans doute présent dans ce fatras monstre. Je regardai tout autour et soudain, quelque chose attira mon regard un objet... un soldat de plomb pour être précis. C'était celui que mon grand père m'avait donnée pour me remonter le moral le jour où maman est morte... il m'avait dit que je devais toujours le garder près de moi... qu'il me protégerait et me rendrait forte... et je l'avais gardé... mais jamais il ne m'a défendue contre les autres et leurs brimades... ce n'était que dans ma tête...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je revins à moi quand une petite main m'arracha le soldat de la mienne. Je suivis le mouvement des yeux et, à mon plus grand étonnement, je me retrouvai en face d'une version plus jeune de moi... enfin moi étant enfant...


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne pouvais pas y croire... devant moi, assise sur une vieille armoire, mon reflet d'un autre temps... me souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- « Dis, je serais vraiment si grosse quand je serais grande ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant, sa tête maintenant à l'envers, ses jambes les seules choses la retenant de tomber.

Avais-je vraiment été si tête à claque étant petite ? J'avais plutôt l'habitude de ce genre de remarques, mais venant de moi... ou du moins de ce que j'avais été,... ça me faisait bien mal au cul.

\- « Si tu ne te relâches pas pendant ta neuvième année, alors non... » répondis-je amère. C'était l'année où maman était partie... mon regard dériva lentement vers le soldat de plomb je l'avais mis au grenier depuis au moins deux ans... je n'en pouvais plus de le voir... c'était trop dur.

Soudain, elle me tira sur le bras et me fis monter sur une sorte de mezzanine. C'était vraiment bas de plafond et, malgré bien des efforts, je me cognai tout de même la tête un peu partout.

\- « Est-ce que je serais vraiment si maladroite quand je serais plus grande ? » demanda-t-elle en mordant dans un biscuit. Je me frottai la tête un moment et, quand je viens m'asseoir à sa table, je me rendis compte à quel point les chaises étaient petites... c'était même un miracle qu'elle n'ai pas cédé sous mon poids !

« Dis, tu aimes ma cachette ? » me demanda-t-elle et pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour me rabaisser.

\- « Elle est magnifique... et j'aime beaucoup les différentes lumières... mais tu devrais ranger un peu, avec tout ce bazar, tu risquerais de te faire mal... » dis-je en prenant en coup le nombre affolant d'objets contondants ou même juste rouillés. Soudain, elle tapa du pied le sol sous moi se déroba. J'atterris sur une vieille peluche je n'avais rien. 'Quand je disais que ça pouvait être dangereux !' grommelai-je en me relevant.

\- « Ça sert à rien de ranger ! Moi j'aime quand c'est comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine, ses joues gonflées et son pied battant le sol. C'était vrai, je n'avais jamais aimé ranger mes affaires... je me souvenais encore de maman qui me poursuivait dans toute la maison pour m'obliger à ranger... De loin, je vis le petit soldat et, après être descendue de la peluche géante, je le pris avec précaution dans mes mains... elle me manquait terriblement...

Je le regardais fixement, des images du passé défilant dans mes yeux le soir où elle était partie... partie à cause de papa... partie à cause de l'alcool... de ses abus... 'maman' murmurai-je en serrant la petite figurine entre mes doigts, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas venir vers moi et quelqu'un m'arracher le petit objet des main.

\- « C'est quoi ça ? Qu'es-ce que t'as ? Fait pas ton bébé et arrête de pleurer pour- » se moqua-t-elle avant de regarder ce qu'elle m'avait dérobée son expression changea.

Son sourire se transforma en une fine ligne, ses yeux malicieux devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes et elle commença à trembler. Elle fixait l'objet comme s'il allait la mordre, puis ses yeux firent des allés-retours entre le soldat et moi mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

« Où t'as trouvé ça ? » me demanda-t-elle, son émotion mal dissimulée.

\- « Il était juste là... j-je pensais l'avoir perdu... H-HEY ! Où tu vas ?! » demandai-je quand je vis qu'elle s'éloignait avec le jouet.

\- « Je vais le jeter, on a pas besoin de lui... et prend ça » dit-elle en e lançant un autre objet que j'attrapai une petite poupée de bois avec deux grands yeux et des joues bien pleines.

 _ **C'est bien ce que vous autres adolescents désirent non ? Retourner en enfance ?**_

\- « Le jeter ?! Mais je veux pas le jeter ! rend-le-moi ! » dis-je en courant vers elle à travers les innombrables obstacles. Je la rattrapai et lui tendis celui qu'elle venait de me donner. « Reprend-le... je- je suis désolée, mais ce soldat a bien plus de valeur pour moi... » dis-je en lui mettant sa poupée dans la main.

 _ **Q-quoi ?!**_

Je savais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de sympa, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas abandonner un souvenir aussi important... et même si le revoir me faisait pleurer encore et encore... c'était plus par nostalgie que par tristesse... ils ne reviendraient pas, mais tourner une page ne signifie pas qu'il faut oublier celles d'avant... l'histoire n'aurait aucun sens !

\- « Tu veux pas... de ma poupée... ? » demanda-t-elle, des sanglots bien présents dans sa voix elle baissa la tête. « TU PREFERES PEUT-ÊTRE CE JOUET STUPIDE ET VIEUX ET... ET... ! JE VEUX PAS ! TU L'AURRAS PAS ! » hurla-t-elle. Soudain, la caverne entière se mis à trembler et tout à coup, j'entendis un rugissement derrière moi. Je me retournai en sursaut, et découvris que la peluche géante était en vie. Ses yeux étaient vermillons, ses dents avaient horriblement poussé et des griffes avaient fait leur apparition aux bouts de ses pattes. « SI TU VEUX TANT RECUPERER CETTE CHOSE, ALORS SOIT : JE VOUS JETERAIS TOUS LES DEUX ! » hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi fuir.

À ce moment, ressorts, échardes, aiguilles et toutes autres choses s'élevèrent dans les airs et, se pointant lentement vers moi, je me mis à courir. Tous les projectiles furent lancés à ma poursuite et, glissant derrière une armoire, je vis les marques des impactes au dos de l'armoire. Tout à coup, j'entendis un grondement sourd derrière-moi l'ours ? Je ne réfléchis pas et, attrapant ma dague, je dégainai en tournant sur moi même et dessinai une profonde entaille dans le jouet son rembourrage s'échappait.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits d'ailes et, regardant en hauteur, je vis un véritable escadron d'avion en papier. L'un deux me fonça dessus et me frôla au visage. La douleur était épouvantable et, regardant les restes de mon agresseur, je vis que ce n'était pas du papier simple c'était du papier de verre !

Les bruits recommencèrent et, après avoir roulé derrière l'armoire puis sous un pont de livres, je tombai nez à nez avec une collection entière de chevaux à bascule. Tous tremblaient sur place et, dans des craquements sinistres, leurs sabots se libérèrent de leurs enclaves de bois puis, sautant de la mezzanine en hauteur, des dizaines de poupons aux membres échangés et à l'apparence terrifiante, les chevauchèrent.

Je décidai donc de m'éclipser, mais au moment où j'allais prendre à ma gauche, une meute de chiens électroniques me barrèrent le passage en grognant. Je me tournai donc vers la droite mais plusieurs rangées de poupées de porcelaine au sourire dérangé m'y attendaient.

\- « J'ai gagné » chantonna-t-elle. Je me retournai et la vis marcher sous le 'pont' de livres, entourées des avions en papier de verre... ses yeux étaient remplis de haine et... de peur ?

 _ **Elle a beau être une réplique, elle n'en reste pas moins une gamine faiblarde et apeurée...**_

Mais pourquoi une telle réaction ? Elle avait tous les traits de l'enfant pourrie gâté, mais de là à tuer pour un jouet ?! Tout à coup, un cris perçant me sorti de mes pensées et je vis un petit objet venir vers moi en sautillant : le soldat ! Sautant sur l'occasion et voyant que les avions étaient tombés à terre, je me précipitai vers lui, l'attrapai au vol et, poussant mon 'enfance' violemment, je m'échappai par le pont. Une fois de l'autre côté, je montai sur une vieille glacière en bois et me mis à esquiver ce qui me sembla être des flèches miniatures. Soudain, je vis mon alter-ego en contre bas, juste devant la sortie alors, prenant de l'élan, je défonçai une grande armoire normande qui s'écrasa sur la plupart de mon comité d'accueil et, comme ils s'étaient écartés pour ne pas être touchés, je sautai des les débris et courus droit vers la sortie.

Je me jetai dans le terrier et rampai le plus vite possible, mais je sentis quelque chose m'agripper la jambe. Je me mis sur le côté et donnai des coups de pieds dans la tête de la créature qui ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher quand tout à coup, je vis quelque chose de brillant se diriger vers le jouet et, en un battement de cil, il se transforma en cendres. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui c'était passé, mais je n'avais certainement pas le temps de me poser des questions je continuai.

Une fois à l'air libre, je partis le plus loin possible dans le labyrinthe et, une fois arrivée devant une fontaine couverte de lierre, je m'adossai à l'arbre mort qui la surplombait. J'étais totalement épuisée et l'adrénaline commençait à s'épuiser mes membres tremblaient, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je transpirais comme pas permis... mais ce ne fus rien comparé à mon état de stress quand je me rendis compte que le soldat n'était plus dans ma main. Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas... Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose bouger dans ma poche de poitrine et, en l'ouvrant, je vis le soldat... sortir ! Il m'avait réellement protégée...

Je me le fis monter sur ma main et l'examinai une fois à niveau avec mes yeux Il n'avait presque pas changé et, à part les petites rayures deci-delà en plus de celle qu'il arborait déjà lorsque mon grand père me l'a transmis, rien ne semblait l'avoir altéré... toutefois, je remarquai qu'avec chacun de ses mouvement, un peu de cendre et de poussière noire s'échappait... j'avais déjà vu quelque chose dans le genre...

Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'intervenir en faveur de mes victimes... je ne l'avais fait que quelques fois, et ce, pour mieux les voir tomber ensuite... mais il y avait quelque chose... de passionnant... d'unique ! Une sorte 'd'évolution' dans ses peurs... une gradation dans les peurs qu'elle semblait, non pas vaincre... mais accepter... assimiler...

Utilisant l'ombre de l'arbre sous lequel elle se trouvait, je me retrouvai juste au dessus de sa tête puis, me matérialisant, je me retrouvai juste à côté d'elle... mais dans un angle mort. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais une certaine réticence à l'idée de m'approcher... je n'avais pas envie de me faire des idées.. de me donner de faux espoirs... Déterminé, je pris une grande inspiration et, glissant jusque devant la jeune fille, je m'arrêtai là elle ne m'avais pas remarqué.

Elle préférais regarder les singeries de ce morceau de métal ! Grognant, je retirai mon sable du jouet et, en un instant, il fut pétrifié dans sa position d'origine mais, alors qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur mon visage, il disparu peu à peu au profit d'un froncement de sourcils.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle pour voir ce qui se passait et, lorsque je la vis donner des petits coups dans le soldat, du bout de ses doigts... je vis, non pas la peur d'un enfant effrayé d'avoir cassé un jouet, ni même l'énervement d'un gamin pourri gâté devant un objet refusant de faire ce qu'il voulait... mais ce que je vis était de l'inquiétude... comme si, pour elle, cette chose était bien plus qu'un simple morceau de métal ou qu'un soldat de plomb...

Soudain, j'entendis au loin le martèlement des chevaux de bois... puis, alors que je tournai une fois encore la tête vers la petite, je la vis approcher... et elle qui ne réagissait pas... ! Je ne pouvais pas la perdre maintenant il y avait encore tellement de peurs par lesquelles je voulais la faire passer...

Je ne comprenais pas, un instant il faisait des allés-retours dans ma main et présentait son arme en souriant et, l'instant d'après, il était à nouveau figé comme une statue... Je n'étais pas vraiment triste, car je ne l'avais pas 'perdu', mais le voir immobile et sans vie... je ne savais même pas exactement ce que je ressentais...

Alors que je le remettais dans ma poche, je reçus quelque chose en pleine tête. Je regardai par terre et vis la même matière noire qui s'échappait du soldat... 'Mais qu'est-ce qu-' me demandai-je en regardant derrière moi et, au loin, je vis l'étrange brouillard que mon alter-ego fuyait... mais il me semblait voir quelque chose... c'était presque.. humain

 _ **Mais tu vas courir oui ?!**_

Soudain, une autre masse noire me toucha et, revenant à moi, je me mis à courir dans la direction opposée. Je me retournai plusieurs fois pour voir où en était la fumée... je l'avais semé...

\- « Te voilà~ c'est pas bien de partir sans dire au revoir... » dit une voix à ma gauche. Je voulu me retourner, mais une chose me frappa de plein fouet et je m'écrasai contre un mur. J'avais horriblement mal à la tête, mais je tâchai tout de même de me relever et, prenant ma dague, je me préparai à me défendre. « Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Je suis toi, tu te souviens ? Je sais tout de toi ! Tes peurs, tes envies... TOUT ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant encore une fois son doigt vers moi je me mis à rire. Et, même quand l'une de ses peluche m'attrapa par le cou et me fracassa contre le mur, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire... comment pourrait-elle tout savoir de moi ? Après tout, elle n'était que mon enfance... comment pouvait-elle connaître le future... son future... ?

\- « QU'EST-CE QUI Y'A DE SI DRÔLE ?! ARRÊTES ! NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! » hurla-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

\- « Si tu sais vraiment ce que je veux... dis-moi ? Dis-moi ce que je veux plus que tout...et alors je ne me foutrais plus de toi. » dis-je, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « Mais c'est évident tu veux te débarrasser de ce jouet stupide et ne plus avoir à penser aux parents ! » énonça-t-elle avec son indexe en l'air, comme une maîtresse expliquant une leçon à un élève inattentif. Et je ris une fois de plus un nouveau coup. « C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ! NE TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI ! » hurla-t-elle en ordonnant à sa peluche de me redonner un coup.

\- « Tu ne comprends pas... tu ne pourrais pas comprendre... tu es trop jeune... » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- « EXPLIQUES-TOI ! » hurla-t-elle en me donnant un coup dans le ventre.

\- « La nostalgie... tu as peur... peur de l'abandon... du vide que la mort de maman a créé... tu as peur... de ce que papa faisait subir à maman chaque fois qu'il rentrait saoul... je te comprend... je suis passée par là... mais à quoi bon l'oublier ? Mieux vaut en tirer un enseignement... mieux vaut... laisser de côté l'aspect négatif de ces événements et... s'en servir pour... changer les choses... petit à petit... » dis-je en baissant les yeux vers elle, un sourire sur mon visage...

Elle me regardait fixement, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux ronds puis, un autre coup me coupa le souffle.

\- « ARRÊTE DE PARLER COMME LES VIEUX ! JE VEUX PAS DE ÇA... JE VEUX PAS DEVENIR COMME ÇA ! JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE COMME PAPA ET MAMAN ! JE VEUX PAS ! » hurla-t-elle en prenant la dague que j'avais fait tomber. « JE VEUX PAS DEVENIR COMME TOI ! »

\- « Et pourtant, nous sommes tous voués à le devenir... » dit une voix au-delà, devant moi. Soudain, la brume sembla prendre forme humaine et une femme âgée en sortie ridée, légèrement courbée, le sourire léger et une démarche lente accompagnée d'une canne, elle avança vers nous d'un pas régulier et mesuré. Aucun des jouets ne semblèrent vouloir l'attaquer et, sur son passage, tous retrouvèrent leur forme originelle et statique. « tu sais que le temps n'épargne personne... » dit-elle en donnant un léger coup de canne contre la peluche qui me retenait elle me lâcha et redevint un simple lapin géant en peluche.

\- « LAISSES-MOI ! JE VEUX PAS DE TOI ! JE VEUX PAS DE VOUS ! JE VOUS DETESTE ! TOUS ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! » s'égosilla-t-elle en essayant de fuir. Malheureusement pour elle, alors qu'elle courait, sa jambe se fissura et cassa au moment où elle posa son pied sur le sol et elle son corps éclata sur le sol... comme une poupée de porcelaine.

« je veux pas... je veux pas ! Je vous aimes pas... je vous aimes pas... » étaient les phrase que les morceau de son être semblaient chuchoter encore et encore...

Remise, je me redressai et m'avançai vers elle et, m'agenouillant à ses côtés, je soulevai un morceau de porcelaine et découvris une petite poupée avec deux grand yeux remplis de larmes...

\- « Je suis désolée... » fus la seule chose que j'eus le temps de dire avant que la totalité de ce qui la composait ne se change en poussière. « N'y avait-il donc aucun autre moyen ? Ne pouviez-vous donc pas coexister ? » demandai-je à la vieille dame qui venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule, la poignée de poussière encore en main.

\- « J'aurai grandement apprécié une telle proximité... mais... cette pauvre enfant s'est détruite d'elle-même... elle s'était mise dans la tête qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un ici... je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal... elle...elle est une partie de moi après tout... » dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de moi.

\- « Mais, si vous êtes une partie d'elle... et qu'elle est une partie de moi... alors vous êtes mon future ? » demandai-je en levant les yeux vers elle. Elle rit et, prenant ma main dans la sienne, elle referma mes doigts sur le tas de poussière puis dit « Cela, c'est à toi d'en décider » puis disparue dans un nuage de suie. Rouvrant ma main, je découvris le petit soldat de plomb, couché sur les cendres de mon enfance... tout à coup, il se leva et présenta son arme avant de se mettre au garde à vous... je souris et sentis encore une fois la flamme dans mon cœur grandir...

oui, c'était à moi de décider...


	6. Chapter 6

Jamais je n'aurais cru voir une telle chose... une adolescente refusant de revenir en enfance... une adolescente... qui... étrangement, n'avait pas eu peur de son futur... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crié, hurlé ou même juste tremblé devant la mort de son enfance... ? Et la réponse de son futur... n'avait-elle donc plus peur de faire ses propres choix et de ne pas insister sur une réponse aussi vague que 'à toi d'en décider'... ?! Et puis, ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant... ce qu'elle avait semblé vouloir enseigner à son enfance... ces mots... avait-elle donc tant changé en si peu de temps ?

Je m'étais éloigné ; à quoi bon rester dans une situation pareille... non, en vérité, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était exactement cette 'situation'... 'quand je pense que la seule raison qui m'avait poussé à faire avoir des cauchemars à cette fille était pour me divertir... et maintenant... je.. je ne saurait m'arrêter... je veux en savoir plus... toujours plus... aller toujours plus loin... voir sa peur la plus profonde et pouvoir la toucher du doigt... faire exploser ses chaînes et la laisser se promener librement dans l'esprit de cette chère y/n...

Heureuse d'avoir retrouver le soldat, je le fis rentrer dans ma poche et, au moment où je me relevai, je crus voir quelque chose... une silhouette grande, filiforme et... humaine dans une allée.

 _ **Hm ? Quelque chose derrière moi ?**_

\- « Y'a quelqu'un ? » demandai-je en me rapprochant de la silhouette. Elle ne se déplaça pas, pourtant je crus la voir se retourner... comme si... elle pensait que je regardait derrière elle... ? Je me rapprochait encore et, étrangement, je la vis faire un pas vif en arrière... « Attendez ! J-je ne vous ferais rien... je voudrais juste savoir si- HEY ! ATTENDEZ ! » m'exclamai-je en poursuivant l'ombre qui me fuyait. Je ne savais même pas exactement pourquoi je la suivais, mais quelque chose me disait que c'était la solution. Alors, prenant sur moi, je me lançai à sa poursuite mais fini par la perdre à un embranchement... gauche ou droite... ? Lequel choisir ? À cet instant, je crus voir quelque chose de sombre bouger dans l'allée de gauche alors, sprintant dans cette direction et arrivée à un autre embranchement, je me fis assaillir.

Une chose noire, rapide et volante (?) me tourna autour au point de me faire perdre tout repère. Je tentai de prendre ma dague, mais me rendis compte que je l'avais oubliée sur mes cendres. J'essayai donc de résister à cette chose, mais quand elle s'en alla finalement, je sentis que mes mains n'étaient pas comme d'habitude elles étaient bien plus lourdes.. et je ne parvenais pas à les séparer. Soudain, je fus tirer en avant par mes deux mains et, baissant les yeux, je vis des chaînes entourer mes poignets. Je relevai la tête juste après, et vis une file de personnes presque entièrement dévêtues marchant devant moi mais où étais-je tombée ?!

Les cris, les plaintes, les pleurs et le souffle du vent entre les rochers... voilà tout ce que mes oreilles percevaient... La marche était lente, pénible et, répartis en plusieurs rangées, nous déambulions dans un interminable dédale de ponts et autres chemins escarpés nous descendions.

Je ne savais pas du tout où cette marche allait me mener et je ne voulais même pas le savoir alors, je me mis à réfléchir à un plan... quelque chose pour m'échapper... après tout, rien ne nous surveillait...

Tout à coup, ma file s'arrêta et un corps horriblement meurtri et pale se mit à escalader la paroi mais tout à coup, une ombre fondit sur lui et, dans un cris assourdissant, il fut projeté dans le vide le bruit de son corps s'écrasant contre les parois se fit entendre. Les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où le corps m'avait été visible pour la dernière fois, je fus sortie de mes pensées quand on tira un grand coup sur mes mains notre rang avait rapetissé...

La marche repris et, plusieurs autre fois, ses choses jetèrent les rebelles du lot dans le vide... je n'en pouvais plus de leurs cris... de leur peur... et chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était éliminé, les chaînes nous rapprochaient un peu plus d'une chose dont je ne savais rien... quelque chose qui, semblait-il, serait la pire chose connue à ce jour...

'Pire chose connue à ce jour... ?' C'était bien joli de savoir ça, mais 'LA pire chose au monde'... euh... la maladie... la guerre... les miss qui ne demandent que la paix dans le monde et leur yaourt zéro pour-cent de calories... les hommes politiques... les fanboys... les catastrophes naturelles... Trump... ?!

Toute à coup, ma chaîne m'attira vers le bas et, voyant que c'était la personne devant moi qui venait de tomber dans le vide, je tentai tant bien que mal de rester fermement appuyé sur mes jambes je ne voulais pas tomber... pas maintenant ! J'entendais la roche craquer sous mes pieds et, alors que je pensai y rester, une ombre l'emporta et mes chaînes se raccrochèrent immédiatement à celles devant moi. J'étais à genoux, des larmes aux yeux, les tempes parcourues de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade... pas comme ça... pas maintenant...

Soudain, un cris perçant remontant des abysses supplanta tous les autres un... bébé ? Je me relevai rapidement et, regardant en contre-bas, je vis où cette file s'arrêtait : une planche.

Un autre cris... une femme cette fois-ci... elle hurlait dans un langage que je ne connaissais pas... je la regardai jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, mon pied ne reposa plus sur rien je tombais. Le chemin s'était rétrécie mais, au moment où une ombre allait me prendre, une paire de mains me rattrapèrent et me firent rentrer dans le rang...

\- « Tu ne devrais faire plus attention où tu marches ma puce... » recommanda une voix qui... me sembla si... familière...

\- « Maman ? » demandai-je incrédule Elle rit. Je n'en revenais pas... c'était... mais après quelques secondes, mon esprit s'assombrit à nouveau elle était porte depuis six ans maintenant... ce n'était pas réel...

\- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée... tu as dû te sentir seule... t'as le droit de m'en vouloir » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- « C'était un peu dur au début... mais maintenant je comprend pourquoi t'as voulu partir... je t'en aie voulu pendant un bon moment... c'est vrai... mais s'est passé... faut savoir tourner la page pour écrire son histoire... rien ne sert de vivre dans le passé... » dis-je en marchant un peu plus lentement... je ne voulais pas me laisser tenter par un autre mirage...

\- « Six ans... pourtant, ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'oublient... ni se pardonnent- »

\- « Je n'ai pas oublié... et je n'oublierais jamais... je ne pardonnerais pas non plus... c'était égoïste... et lâche... mais je le comprend maintenant... alors je l'endurerai et j'en tirerai une leçon... je ne ferais pas la même erreur que toi... » dis-je amèrement... mais avec un calme qui, moi-même, me surpris. Ma perception avait-elle donc tant changée... ?

Elle ne répondis rien et, dans un silence entrecoupé de gémissements et autres cris, nous avancions de plus en plus vers la planche... vers notre perte... vers la mort ...?

Est-ce réellement la chose la plus horrible en ce monde ? Ni a-t-il donc rien de pire qu'une vie qui s'achève ?... je reformule, ne serait-ce pas pire de vivre dans d'atroces douleurs que de mourir ? N'est-ce pas pire de se dire qu'on ne pourra jamais profiter de la vie parce qu'on est coincé dans le coma ou parce que les gens autour de nous veulent égoïstement nous garder près d'eux, alors que ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons ...? Est-ce pire de mourir, que de vivre chaque jour dans la peur de voir son mari saoul débouler dans la maison et nous violer... ?

À ce niveau, la mort n'est-elle pas plutôt... un répit, une délivrance... voire un soulagement ?

Le stress du travail, la peur d'être rejeté, la douleur d'un affront physique ou mental... la perte irremplaçable d'un proche... tout ça, tous ces sentiments négatifs et encombrants... tout ça, la mort le prenait de nos mains meurtries... elle nous soulageait de nos fardeaux aussi lourds soient-ils...

Sans même le remarquer, je me retrouvai devant la planche d'où ma mère venait juste de sauter... volontairement... À ce moment, une ombre trancha les chaînes qui me reliaient aux autres et m'accompagna au bout du précipice. Là, je montai sur le bois, la tête haute et avançai jusqu'au bord. À ce moment, je souris et, comme j'allais retrouver une vieille amie, j'ouvris les bras et me laissai basculer en avant.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle l'avait fait... elle s'était laissée tomber volontairement dans le vide... C'était... impressionnant... mais aussi un peu blessant comment une fille si jeune pouvait-elle se jeter dans le vide sans même avoir peur de mourir ?! Et même en sachant que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... elle aurait au moins dû se débattre, crier.. faire quelque chose pour le retarder ! Pas juste se jeter dans un gouffre comme si elle pointait à l'usine ! 'Ça c'est encore la faute du cinéma et comment je fais moi, pour faire peur à des gosses abreuvé aux films d'horreur et pornos en tous genres ?!' m'exclamais-je en passant dans l'ombre du gouffre. Heureusement, il me restait encore mes cauchemars... 'Si elles ne trouvent pas la moindre trace de peur en cette fille, alors c'est que j'aurais vraiment perdu la main !' pensais-je en l'attendant au fond.

 _ **Allez les filles... à vous de jouer...**_

J'ouvris les yeux... j'avais entendu quelque chose une voix... Soudain, je vis des ombres sortir peu à peu de la paroi et, étrangement, les bruits qu'elles faisaient ressemblaient étrangement à des renâclement et un galop furieux. Plus étonnée que terrifiée, je ne remarquai que plus tard que je me rapprochais rapidement de la paroi sous moi... me préparant au choque, je mis mes bras en avant et, après plusieurs douloureuses roulades, je m'écrasai au bas d'un mur. Entaillée, avalée vivante, balancée dans tous les sens, jetée d'une falaise et écrasée contre un mur... si j'en avais fait un mémoire, je l'aurais intitulé Un soir dans la peau d'une mouche...

Je tentai à plusieurs de me lever, mais à chaque fois, mes bras me lâchaient. Tout à coup, je remarquai une ombre devant moi et, levant la tête, je la vis s'éloigner. Encore une fois, je ne savais pas qui ou quoi c'était, mais quelque chose me disait de la suivre alors, rassemblant mes forces, je me relevai en titubant quelque peu et lui courus après.

\- « Attendez ! » appelai-je en prenant à droite dans une galerie. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre ici, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette 'personne' partir sans au moins savoir pourquoi elle était là... peut-être devais-je la suivre pour trouver la sortie ? Et même si ce n'était qu'un piège, je trouverais bien un moyen de m'en sortir... Je pris à nouveau à droite, puis descendis dans un trou et pris un embranchement à gauche il y avait de la lumière là-bas... Je me mis à ramper dans le passage qui débouchait sur une grande salle on aurait dit des ruines moyenâgeuses.

Je sortis et, me laissant tomber de mon trou, j'atterris sur le sol pavé tout était si ancien, sombre et même glauque.. mais étrangement, je n'avais pas peur.. ou dû moins, pas au point de sangloter et me recroqueviller dans un coin ! Je fis quelques rapides enjambés pour voir si l'ombre était toujours dans les parages, mais je ne vis rien.

Tout à coup, j'entendis des bruits derrières moi, comme du sable ou des grains tombant au sol. Je me retournai lentement, et vis se former devant moi un 'cheval'... le même genre que celui qui m'avait emportée dans l'eau. Face à face, ses yeux jaunes luisants plongés dans les miens, il renâcla bruyamment puis se cabra mais je ne bougeai pas.

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?**_

'Encore cette vois' pensai-je en tournant la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Soudain, dans le fond de la salle, je vis une silhouette sombre montée sur ne autre, très semblable à celle du cheval qui me tournait actuellement autour. La chose qui le montait avait également des yeux jaunes... peut-être un peu plus pâles... Soudain, je sentis mes cheveux être tirés et, me retournant d'un coup, je vis une bonne partie de ma chevelure entre les dents noires de la créature. Légèrement amusée, je lui donnai une petite tape sur le museau et elle les lâcha.

Je me mis à rire devant son air 'étonné' et, alors qu'elle secouait sa tête, quelque chose me souleva le bras d'un coup. Surprise, je fis un bon sur le côté et vis une autre de ces créatures mais combien y en avait-il ?

 _ **M-m-m-mais je rêve !**_

Tout à coup, trois autres apparurent et me tournèrent autour comme si elles cherchaient quelque choses... quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Mais apparemment, mes poches semblaient bien plus les intéresser qu'autre chose et, laissant libre cours à ma curiosité, je plaçai ma main sur la tête de celle qui fouillait ma veste.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?! 'Je les envoie pour trouver sa plus grande peur et la faire plonger dedans... et c'est limite si elles ne lui lèche pas le visa- elles viennent de le faire ! MAIS JE VAIS DEVENIR FOU !' me dis-je en agrippant ma tête par réflexe. Exaspéré, j'ordonnai à un autre cauchemar d'attaquer il le fit mais, arrivant devant la gamine, son allure diminua et, comme les autres, il lui fit son petit numéro de charme... Bon, vaincre ses peurs c'était déjà impressionnant à la base.. mais s'entourer de cauchemars vivants et s'en occuper comme si c'étaient des animaux de compagnie... Mais... mais... QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!

Cette gamine ne peux quand même pas être dénuée de peur au point de ne pas donner envie aux cauchemars de la torturer ?! Soudain, alors que je m'arrachai les cheveux sur la question, ma monture se cabra et parti rejoindre les autres en me laissant hébété sur le sol froid ça avait assez duré !

Je me relevai promptement, fis apparaître ma faux et, glissant vers le petit rassemblement, j'assénai un coup puissant qui les fis éclater en petits tas de sable noir. Regardant à droite puis à gauche, je la vis reculer alors, dans le même élan de colère, je glissai rapidement vers elle et la plaquai contre le mur.

\- « MAIS TU VAS AVOIR PEUR OUI ?! QU'EST-CE QUI FAUT QUE JE FASSE POUR QUE TU PARTES EN HURLANT ?! » rugis-je, mes bras secoués par des spasmes de colère. Elle ne dit rien... naturellement qu'elle ne disait rien elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre... ni me voir... alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle... je regardait derrière moi rien. Je retournai la tête vers elle et, prenant en compte sa taille et la hauteur de ses yeux, je me mis à son niveau et toujours rien. Je me retournai alors et vis que ses yeux semblaient me suivre... Je me décalai à gauche ses yeux aussi... puis à droite également...

\- « Hum, euh excusez-moi... » appela-t-elle. Je regardai à nouveau derrière-moi mais il n'y avait toujours rien ! 'Mais à qui elle parle ? ELLE EST FOLLE ?!' me dis-je en la regardant. Mais pourquoi regardait-elle fixement dans ma direction ? Tout à coup, je me rendis compte que je tenais quelque chose et, laissant mes yeux descendre le long de son épaule, je vis que ma main l'avait empoignée... 'MINUTE ! MA MAIN L'AVAIT QUOI ?!' pensai-je en reculant, mes mains dans les airs. Je pouvais pas y croire... je ne lui étais pas passé à travers... pas de lumière bleue, pas de sensation désagréable et glacée... alors... elle me voyait ?!

Drôle d'oiseau j'en avais vu des frappadingues depuis le début de ce 'cauchemar', mais des comme ça... Bon, au moins il ne me me serrait plus les épaules c'était déjà ça ! Et quand je pense que j'avais failli le trouver effrayant au début... et maintenant... J'avais vraiment l'impression de voir un enfant à qui on aurait donné un sac de friandises il passait son temps à me jeter des coups d'œil ? et ses yeux pétillaient encore plus à chaque fois ! Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait ni qui il était, mais voir quelqu'un dans un tel état... de le voir si joyeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et ce, malgré le fait qu'il ai bien failli me 'tuer'.

Toutefois, même si c'était très mignon de le voir se dandiner comme une collégienne amoureuse, je l'appelai encore une fois j'avais bien le droit à un nom, nan ? Je recommençai un peu pus fort toujours rien. Alors, je pris une grande inspiration et lui tapai sur l'épaule. Tout à coup, son corps entier se raidi et, disparaissant dans le sol, je me retrouvai seule une fois de plus.

\- « Hum, Monsieur.. vous êtes toujours là ? » demandai-je en regardant dans les coins les plus sombres. Je me mis à marcher vers le centre et me retournai après avoir entendu un bruit derrière moi rien. Je me retournai donc à nouveau et sursautai le voyant à nouveau devant moi.

Je voulais dire quelque chose, lui faire une remarque sur son comportement, mais il avait l'air tellement troublé et stressé... je ne savais même pas pourquoi ! Je n'avais strictement rien fait ! « Euh.. ça va ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » demandai-je en approchant ma main de son bras il se figea.

\- « Tu me vois.. » murmura-t-il, ses yeux dorés grands ouverts et ses mains, incapable de rester en place plus de deux secondes.

\- « Bien sûr que je vous vois ! Pourquoi ? C'est si étonnant ? » demandai-je plaçant mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- « C'est juste... je.. ha personne n'avait vraiment cru en moi depuis le Moyen Âge... » murmura-t-il en plaquant ses cheveux noir en arrière.

\- « Personne n'avait cru en depuis le Moyen Âge ? Mais, au risque de vous vexer, vous êtes qui exactement ? » demandai-je. Soudain, ses yeux pivotèrent vers moi et, avec un regard bien plus sombre, il se pencha en avant, sa tête à seulement une dizaine de centimètres de la mienne.

\- « Qui je suis ? Mais comment pourrais-tu me voir sans même savoir ça ? Tu crois en moi non ? » demanda-t-il en approchant une main hésitante de mon épaule.

\- « Je.. je sais pas ! Je vous vois, je vous entends et je vous passe pas à travers... je vois pas ce que 'croire' a à voir dans l'addition ? » dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il ne répondis pas tout de suite, il semblait réfléchir... peut-être à comment m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ou juste pour trouver une raison à cette 'capacité' permettant de voir des gens je crois que ça s'appelle la vue ?

\- « Il y a une règle avec les esprits : 'soit reconnu et tu seras vu', et depuis l'arrivée de ces maudits gardiens avec leurs guirlandes, œufs de Pâque et pièces sous l'oreiller, je n'ai pas eu ne serait-ce que le loisir de faire ce pourquoi au m'avait créé ! » s'exclama-t-il en passant de long en large devant moi.

\- « Ces gardiens ? Gardiens de quoi exactement ? » Demandai-je quand il s'arrêta de marcher.

\- « Des imbéciles qui pensent que garder les enfants dans des cocons jusqu'à l'âge adulte va les protéger... ils les envoient à l'abattoir, voilà ce qu'ils font... » s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grand mouvements de bras . Il avait raison, c'était comme envoyer un gladiateur désarmé et sans cuirasse dans une arène avec des animaux affamés il se ferait dévorer en moins de deux.

\- « Mais pourquoi feraient-ils une telle chose ?! S'ils veulent tellement protéger ses enfants, pourquoi les garder dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi ne pas leur montrer, ne serait-ce que petit à petit, comment est véritablement le monde , quels sont ses dangers... et comment les éviter et... apprendre de ses erreurs... » dis-je en murmurant la fin. Alors c'était ça ? Toutes ces étapes, la boue qui m'avait engloutie, le serpent, mon passé et mon future... le gouffre...

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installa dans la pièce et, au moment où j'allais dire quelque chose, il me mis une main sur la bouche, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose dans l'ombre au dessus de nous je n'entendais rien. Je voulu enlever sa main pour pouvoir lui demander se qui se passait, mais, au moment où je l'approchai, il l'agrippa et me traîna avec lui à travers le sol. La sensation était étrange et le froid qui me transperçait les os me donnait l'impression de mourir encore et encore. Toutefois, cette sensation disparu bien vite quand, 'coulant' du plafond, nous arrivâmes dans une salle bien plus éclairée et spacieuse.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une très ancienne crypte des cages en métal pendant du plafond et dont les chaînes s'entrechoquaient au grès du vent. J'aurai vraiment voulu m'attarder pour voir tout ça plus en détail, mais la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma main, ses pas rapides et l'expression de son visage me disait que quelque chose n'allait, mais alors pas du tout.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchotai-je en marchant un peu plus vite. 'Ils arrivent' fut tout ce que j'obtins de lui. Il se contenta simplement de me guider le long de multiples couloirs, halls et autres gouffres au dessus desquels nous glissèrent, n'était-ce que des trompes l'œil ?

Comme il ne répondait à aucunes de mes questions, je me fis une raison et, avec le silence oppressant qui nous entourait, je parvins à distinguer de vagues des hennissements déchirant.

Soudain, je me cognai contre lui je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté ! Il semblait chercher quelque chose et, après quelques instants, une porte se dessina dans le mur. Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où nous venions, ça devait se rapprocher.

Il me traîna sans ménagement à l'intérieur et, ouvrant une très trappe, il m'aida à descendre.

\- « Reste là et surtout, ne fais aucun bruit et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. » chuchota-t-il en refermant la trappe.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui sont 'ils' ? » chuchotai-je en l'empêchant de la fermer totalement.

\- « Ils m'ont déjà enlevé tellement de choses mon droit d'exister, de faire ce pourquoi j'ai été créé... je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent la seule personne qui croit encore en moi... » murmura-t-il. Je ne savais quoi dire et, touchée par la tristesse qui se dégageait de son regard, j'enlevai mon bras de l'entre-bâillement et m'accrochai le mieux possible à la vieille échelle de meunier sur laquelle j'étais perchée. Il plaça quelque chose sur le trappe et partis s'asseoir au fond de la pièce... ou du moins, c'est ce que les bruits de tissu froissé semblaient indiquer. Tout était si silencieux... et pourtant, le stresse, l'angoisse, l'inquiétude, la peur... tout était là. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui faisait si peur, je ne savais même pas pourquoi il avait peur il était le maître de ces cauchemars.. et en y repensant, il devait même être le croque-mitaine il en avait l'étoffe ! Alors pourquoi semblait-il si terrifié ?! Ne devrait-il pas trépigner, danser, ou au moins rigoler ou sourire ?...

Mais tout ce que j'entendais, était le bruit inlassable d'un pied battant le sol et des ongle martelant un morceau de bois... et bientôt, tous ces gestes, tous ces tics firent peu à peu monter en moi une terreur glaçante une terreur qui, non contente de faire battre mon cœur de plus en plus vite, semblait chasser toute chaleur de mon corps via la transpiration qui s'accumulait sur tout mon être...

Le croque-mitaine... qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien rendre le croque-mitaine nerveux ? Qu'est-ce qui, en ce monde, pouvait faire pâlir de peur le seul et indiscuté maître des cauchemars ?!

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le mur même sembla avoir explosé. De nombreux débris s'écrasèrent contre le bois de la trappe et, brisant quelques planches et son extrémité, je vis un petit rai de lumière percer les ténèbres dans lesquels je me trouvais. Plus par inquiétude que par curiosité, je me redressai un peu et, tâchant d'être la plus silencieuse possible, j'observai la scène

La suie ainsi que la poussière accumulées tout au long de ces années étaient en suspension dans l'air et, misent en évidence par la soudaine intrusion de lumière, leur donnaient l'apparence de lucioles.

\- « Ah, mais que me vaut une telle visite ? » demanda le croque-mitaine sur un ton faussement cordial. Mais rien ne répondis et, c'est à ce moment que, les morceaux de suie et autres s'écartèrent bizarrement de leur trajectoire.. comme si, quelque chose d'invisible les avait déviées... « Enfant ? Mais enfin quelle idée ?! Je n'ai pas touché à un cauchemar depuis plus de deux ans... ton accusation mon cher Nord, ne tien pas ! Je n'ai jamais été plus sobre ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton remarquablement calme. Nord ? Mais à qui parlait-il ? Un vent ? Un autre esprit sensé s'occuper de la partie nord de l'hémisphère ?

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose se briser juste à côté de moi, quelque chose en verre et, mettant une main sur ma bouche, je parvins in extremis à étouffer un hoquet de surprise.

\- « Oh, ça ? C'est rien... juste des souvenirs de cauchemars l'équivalent de ces dents de lait qui vous sont si chères... » expliqua-t-il en riant. À ce moment, je fus aveuglé par quelque chose et, regardant d'où cette soudaine lumière venait, je remarquai les restes d'une bouteille tout près... et il y avait une étiquette je me rapprochai en faisant attention à ne pas trahir ma présence et, une fois suffisamment proche, je vis que mon nom y était écrit... 'Mais qu'est-ce qu-' je fus tout à coup sorti de mes pensées quand une armoire tomba au sol, oubliant le silence, je me déplaçai rapidement sur l'échelle pour voir ce qui venait de se passer.

Le croque-mitaine était là, se relevant péniblement au milieux des décombres soudain, l'air autour de moi devint glacial et, alors que je voyais du givre se former sur les planches au dessus de ma tête, un 'éclair' bleu clair zébra les ténèbres et heurta un mur noir de geai. Se même mur, se mu par la suite et, alors qu'il poursuivait sa course vers ce qui se trouvait au dessus de moi, un autre éclair apparu et, dans un bruit effrayant, fit s'écraser le pauvre bonhomme-sept-heures qui se releva tout de même. Je voulais y aller, l'aider ou juste prendre les coups à sa place... je ne voulais pas voir ça... je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire lyncher pour... pour avoir fait ce qu'il était censé faire... ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il ne pouvait pas ! Ce n'était que des cauchemars ! Des images, des mirages ! Il n'avait commis aucun crime ! Alors pourquoi... pourquoi le battre... pourquoi ? POURQUOI?!

Me larmes coulaient d'elles-même et, baissant la tête pour en essuyer quelques unes, je fus surprise par un objet lourd tombant juste au dessus de moi. Je regardais encore une fois par le trou et ne vis rien mais, tout à coup, des doigts gris entrèrent dans mon champ de vision ils s'agrippaient vicieusement à la trappe, comme pour retenir la douleur... c'était lui...

Je voulais sortir de cette maudite cachette, faire la peau à ces choses, le protéger, leur prouver qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal... mais je ne pouvais pas... il y avait bien trop de poids sur les planches et si j'avais le malheur de parler... ils le battraient encore plus pour m'avoir enfermée...

Enragée par mon impuissance face à une telle situation et désespérée par mon incapacité à me rendre utile, je frôlai ses doigts des miens... je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais toujours là... que je ne l'avais pas abandonné...

Soudain, alors que ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur les miens, je sentis quelque chose me tirer vers le bas et, lorsqu'il me lâcha la main, cette chose m'entraîna vers le bas... J'aurais dû hurler, me débattre, mais il avait déjà eu des ennuis à cause de moi... je ne pouvais pas en plus rendre tout ça vain... alors je me laissai faire et-

\- « Y/N, REVEILLES-TOI ! » cria une voix. Je me relevai en sursaut et regardai autour de moi le salon. « Allez, y/n, t'avais promis pour l'anniversaire ! » s'exclama Jules en sautant sur le canapé. En effet, je devais l'emmener à une fêtes et leur mettre de l'animation. Le temps de me réveiller totalement et voyant qu'il était déjà dix heure, je me pris juste un verre de lait et une biscotte puis partis me mettre un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Vers onze heure, nous partîmes et, à midi, tous gambadaient dans l'appartement comme de véritables petits diables. Entre temps, j'aidai la mère pour les préparatifs de dernière minute, supervisai une bonne partie des activités et, malgré les remarques plutôt blessantes de certains sur mon physique, je me souvins de moi étant enfant et, rigolant, je laissai couler.

Vers la fin de soirée, près de la moitié des enfants étaient partis et, seule avec les cinq garnements avides d'histoires effrayantes, je leur fis par de plusieurs légendes... dont celle du croque-mitaine ils se mirent à rire.

\- « Il existe pas le croque-mitaine ! C'est juste pour les enfants ! » se moqua celui dont c'était l'anniversaire.

\- « En es-tu seulement sûr ? » demandai-je en éteignant la lampe torche, seule source de lumière dans la petite chambre. « J'ai entendu dire.. » commençai-je en marchant autour d'eux, m'arrêtant de temps à autres, caressant leur tête du bout de mes doigts. « … que la nuit, quand les enfants inconscients et turbulents ne vont pas se coucher à l'heure, une créature aux yeux jaunes comme le soufre se lève des ténèbres et, glissant d'ombre en ombre, elle assaille les plus téméraire et leur fait goûter leurs peurs les plus profondes... et jamais... ses enfants ne se réveillent de leurs cauchemars... » murmurai-je en posant mes mains sur les épaule de l'impertinent.

Il y eu un grand silence, puis un petit rire nerveux se fit entendre oh je n'en avait pas fini~

Alors qu'ils étaient à la salle de bain, j'allai déverrouiller la fenêtre de la chambre des parents, repartis dévisser l'ampoule de la lampe de chevet dans la chambre de leur enfant et, glissant sous le lit, j'attendis ma première proie.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, le petit Éric arriva et, quand il essaya d'allumer, rien ne se passa. Légèrement inquiet, il avança à tâtons dans la chambre et, plus il avançait près du lit, plus je rendais ma respiration rauque. Il avait plusieurs fois demandé qui était là.. également le 'c'est pas drôle les gars' puis, une fois tout près du lit, je lui attrapai les chevilles.

Il hurla et partis en courant comme s'il avait vu le diable. Je me dépêchai alors de sortir de sous le lit, remis l'ampoule en quatrième vitesse, et sorti par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un mini balcon, la refermai, passai dans la chambre des parents puis pris la poubelle et la descendis.

Je remontai peu après et, comme de juste, tous étaient dans la chambre à regarder sous le lit... apparemment le petit Éric n'avait pas réussi à ce calmer. J'entrai donc dans la chambre l'air de rien et leur demandai le plus naturellement du monde, ce qui se passait ici. Ils me racontèrent et, regardant ma montre, je pris mon air le plus grave.

\- « Mais n'avez-vous donc pas compris ? L'heure du couché est passée depuis longtemps ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit venu vous rappeler à l'ordre ! » dis-je en retournant dans le salon. J'entendis alors des petits bruits de pas derrière moi.

\- « Y/n, dis... c'est vrai ? C'était lui ? Il va nous faire faire des cauchemars pour toujours ? » demanda Jules qui avait, pour le coup, l'air aussi effrayé que Éric.

\- « Malheureusement, » commençai-je en m'approchant d'eux puis en m'agenouillant à leur niveau. « Toutefois, je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard si vous filez direct au lit, il passera peut-être l'éponge... pour cette fois... » dis-je en le dirigeant vers la chambre.

\- « Y/n, tu pourrais monter la garde... ? J'ai... j'ai peur... » sanglota Éric en se cramponnant à mon bras. Je soupirai vaincue et, après environ deux heures, toutes les respirations semblèrent s'être apaisées. On me jugerait sans doute comme horrible d'avoir jouer un tel tour à des enfants impressionnables, mais je lui devais bien ça...

\- « Bonne nuit croque-mitaine » murmurai-je avant de fermer les yeux.


End file.
